


Paint By Numbers

by Flying_Monkees



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M sex. Kink.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-03
Updated: 2008-02-03
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Monkees/pseuds/Flying_Monkees
Summary: Sylar loses a bet, and Peter collects.





	Paint By Numbers

Title: Paint By Numbers  
Author: flying_monkees  
Pairing: Peter/Sylar  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: M/M sex. Kink.  
Disclaimer: Heroes does not belong to me no matter how much I wish it did.  
Summary: Sylar loses a bet, and Peter collects.  
A/N: This was written for the Petlar Exchange for [](http://entangled-now.livejournal.com/profile)[**entangled_now**](http://entangled-now.livejournal.com/)  with the prompt of Paintbrushes. It is also written for [](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/profile)[**mission_insane**](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/).  
Table/Prompt: Food/Chocolate (substituted for Barley Sugar) 

 

 

“I want to try something new,” Peter said, looking at the taller man.  


  
Sylar cocked his head.“Something new?Like what?”

  
“It’s a surprise.You feel up to it?”Peter gave Sylar a dirty grin.

Sylar looked thoughtfully at Peter before shrugging his shoulders.“I guess so; as long as you don’t do that little trick that you tried last time.”

  
Peter smiled, remembering.Sylar hadn’t appreciated being covered in ice cream; he had complained the whole time that he was cold.But Peter sure had enjoyed licking it off of him.

  
“Just trust me, you’ll like this.”Peter pushed him towards the bed.Sylar looked at him doubtfully.

  
Peter slowly pulled Sylar’s shirt off, kissing as he went and then unbuttoned his pants, letting his fingers brush across his stomach.Sylar sighed.Peter pushed Sylar on the bed and pulled his pants and boxer’s down, kissing his inner thigh.He threw the pants across the room.

  
“Hey!I have to wear those later!”Sylar exclaimed, trying to grab the pants as they flew through the air.

  
“Don’t worry about it.They’re fine.”Peter put a hand on Sylar’s chest, stopping him from getting up.“Now, sit back against the headboard and give me your hands.”Peter reached into the nightstand drawer.

  
Sylar gave him a distrustful look.“What are you up to Peter?”He watched as Peter drew out two silk scarves.Peter took one of Sylar’s hands and tied it to the headboard.

  
“Just be quiet.You’ll enjoy it.”Peter tied Sylar’s other hand to the headboard.He reached back into the drawer, pulling out a third scarf.He tied it around Sylar’s eyes.“Can you see anything?”

  
“No.C’mon Peter, enough joking around!”Sylar shook his head, trying to dislodge the blindfold.He pulled on the ties, but they wouldn’t budge.

  
“No joking.And no trying to get loose, that’ll spoil the fun.”Peter went to the end of the bed, grabbing Sylar’s ankles.He pulled the man down so he was stretched out on the bed.He left the room.

  
“Peter?Peter!Where are you going?”Sylar asked, concern rising in his voice.

  
“Calm down, I just had to get some things.”Sylar could hear Peter placing objects on the nightstand.

  
Sylar struggled more, trying to get loose.He stopped as he felt the other man straddle his waist, naked.

  
“I won’t hurt you, I promise.”Peter crooned in his ear.Sylar bit his bottom lip; it was still hard for him to trust the smaller man.

  
Peter ran his hands over Sylar’s body, trying to relax him.He nibbled along his jaw, biting his chin.Sylar let out a deep breath.His body slowly began to relax as Peter’s mouth and hands moved.

  
Peter ran his tongue along the outer edge of Sylar’s ear, biting gently on the lobe.He scratched his fingers down Sylar’s chest, catching against his nipples.He rubbed his thumbs against them, playing with them, stroking them.Sylar’s breath hitched.He let out a soft moan.

  
Peter leaned over, grabbing something off of the nightstand.Sylar could smell something in the air, but couldn’t tell what it was.He gasped out loud as something wet and cold brushed across his chest.

  
“Damn it Peter!What the hell are you doing?!”Sylar yelped.

  
“Sorry, is it too cold?”Sylar could hear Peter rummaging around.

  
Peter picked up the bowl of chocolate, warming it with his hand.When it was comfortably warm, he dipped the paintbrush back into it.He painted a stripe down the middle of Sylar’s chest.

  
Sylar mewled, arching his back.Peter leaned down, licking the chocolate off.He dipped the paintbrush again, painting another stripe across Sylar’s neck.He nibbled it off as it cooled.

  
Sylar’s mind whirled; over taken by the sensations he was feeling.The tickle from whatever it was that Peter was using, the feel of the warmth that it left behind and Peter’s tongue and teeth on his skin.It was sensory overload and he didn’t know what to do.He squirmed and wiggled.

  
Peter grinned.He knew that Sylar would enjoy this.He warmed the chocolate up again, taking the paintbrush to a nipple.He sucked the chocolate off.

  
Sylar cried out, arching his back.Peter applied chocolate to the other nipple, sucking that off.He moved down Sylar’s body, painting and licking his way down.He let chocolate drizzle into Sylar’s bellybutton, lapping it up with his tongue.Sylar’s hips bucked.

  
Sylar moaned, moving under Peter’s mouth.He wanted the sensations to end; he didn’t want them to end.He didn’t know what he wanted; he wanted Peter to never stop what he was doing.

  
Peter pushed Sylar’s legs apart so he could kneel between them.Sylar’s whole body thrummed, muscles twitching each time Peter licked or nibbled the chocolate off.He painted chocolate on Sylar’s inner thighs, nibbling it off.Sylar keened, deep in his chest.

  
Peter took the paintbrush and painted up the length of Sylar’s erection.He ran his tongue along the chocolate stripe.Sylar hissed out a breath, his back arching off of the bed.He gripped the ties, clenching.

  
“Do you like?”Peter whispered, using the paintbrush again.

  
Sylar didn’t answer; all that came out were inarticulate sounds.Peter grinned, he was having fun.

  
Peter scooped up the last of the chocolate.He took the paintbrush, circling it around the length of Sylar’ cock, coating it with the chocolate.He put the bowl and paintbrush aside and repositioned himself.

  
Peter covered Sylar’s cock with his mouth.He ran his tongue around the length, licking and sucking the chocolate off.Animalistic sounds radiated from Sylar, making Peter grin.He gently scraped his teeth up the length as he bobbed his head.

  
When all the chocolate had been licked and nibbled off, he turned his attention to enjoying the taste of Sylar himself.He sucked hard, hollowing his cheeks.

  
Sylar let out of screech of pleasure, his body coming off of the bed completely.Peter let a finger slide along Sylar’s perineum, relishing at the sounds coming from him.It was times like this that made it all worthwhile.Peter could feel Sylar’s body tightening up.

  
Sylar was lost.He couldn’t think, all he could do was feel.Feel Peter’s mouth on him. Feel Peter’s hands on him. Sylar screeched again, sensations overriding his entire nervous system.He felt himself go over the edge; it was like falling off of a cliff.It felt like flying.

  
Peter swallowed, hard and fast, making sure to get every drop that filled his mouth.When Sylar was completely sucked dry, Peter lifted his head letting his cock slide out of his mouth.Grinning, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.He leaned forward, lifting the blindfold off of Sylar’s head.

  
“Was that better than the ice cream?”He asked.Sylar could only nod, panting to get his breath back.

  
Peter reached out, untying Sylar from the headboard.He kissed him, letting his tongue run around Sylar’s mouth, giving him a taste of the chocolate.He sat up and reached over to the nightstand, grabbing the items on it.

  
He held up the paintbrush and the other bowl of chocolate, grinning.

  
“My turn!”

  
  



End file.
